Velvet
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: there was more left over from Emily's time than anyone knew, and Emily knew exactly where to find the only thing she really regretted not taking with her. a little Memily fluff at the end :


Just a little Matt/Emily fluff(kinda) since there isn't nearly enough about them

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Velvet:

Why was it that every time she adjusted to her life, something came along and took the control from her?

She'd just accepted her marriage and found out how to deal with the unreasonable man and suddenly she's hoping through gateways.

She finally feels comfortable around the group she travels with and then Charlotte dies, taking the little bit of Ethan's humanity with her.

She finally existed in the 21st century, the only time she'd actually liked, when a gateway back home opens.

She'd just learnt how to repress any thoughts or memories about Matt, and next thing she knows, there he is, pointing a gun at her telling her it's not safe.

It was like every time she put something behind her, it came back to haunt her immediately.

She'd only just managed to come to terms with everything and get over everything that had happened before passing through gateways, mostly because Matt had promised her she never had to leave as long as she didn't want to, and then she finds herself standing, not only alone looking for a creature, but also in a surprising familiar room. Besides the new paint and slight remodelling, nothing had changed in the room. It was defiantly her old bedroom; she could even see the, much larger, tree right outside of her window.

The only reason the house was still standing was because her family had had a lot of money and invested a lot of it in their house.

Funny, it used to look so big, but compared to the much larger houses built around the block, it seemed smaller.

She dropped her EMD to the ground as she walked around the room, taking in all of changes.

"Emily!" Someone screamed from behind her, Irish accent thicker out of worry, followed by a shot from a different EMD. She looked up where the EMD had hit some kind of large weird looking reptile in midair and followed it as it thumped to the ground at her feet.

Keeping her back to Matt, she walk forward to run her hand across the wall, not really paying attention to what was going on around her.

"Emily, what the hell were you thinking? Not responding to Jess, No EMD then not even trying to get away from a creature!" He was yelling by the end, but they both knew it was out of worry

She opened her mouth to apologize to him when the floorboard under her foot dipped under the pressure of her weight.

She looked down at the loose board before looking back up and judging the distance from where her bed used to be. The board was in the same place her old hiding place had been.

She dropped to her knees and felt around the edges for the place to put her finger to pull it up.

"Em, it's just an old board…" Matt placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to find out what was wrong with her.

She found the grip and pulled the board up, ignoring Matt as he told her she couldn't do that in someone's house.

She took a deep breath as she reached into the dark opening, trying to ignore the bugs she could feel crawling around and over her hand.

Her finger skimmed across a textured piece of wood and she smiled triumphantly as she pulled a small box out and placed it on her knees.

Her hands shook as she lightly brushed her fingers over the delicately carved designs that covered the exterior of the box, wiping the cobwebs off as she went.

"Emily, what's going on? Are you ok?" Things had fallen into place for Matt, he just hopped this didn't make her regret staying with him. He sat beside her, observing everything she did.

She pulled a small key out of her pocket, she'd been carrying it since she was 12 and got the box from her grandfather. She felt very relieved that she'd managed to keep it with her the whole time she'd been travelling the gateways.

"I am fine." She finally answered, unlocking the box without looking away from the small key.

She closed her eyes as she slowly lifted the lid.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and stared into the empty box.

The smell of wood, stale sawdust and velvet flooded her nose. It was almost the same smell it had had when she had first been given it.

She swept her hand over the soft velvet bottom, enjoying the familiar feeling under her fingers. She found the silk string that had been quickly tucked into the corner before pulling it. The bottom lifted easily and, wrapped in her favourite silk scarf was a small oval pendant with an elegantly carved rose on the front.

A huge smile spread across her face.

She turned to Matt and smiled apologetically. "It was my grandmothers…" She offered as an explanation.

Without a word, Matt reached out and took the necklace from her hands. He turned it over to examine the astonishing quality of the craftsmanship, something that just couldn't be imitated, completely aware that she was watching his every move.

It really was beautiful and elegant, just like his Emily, it fit her perfectly.

He gently swept her hair over her shoulder and unclasped the small clasp holding the necklace together. Slowly, he secured the clasp together, letting the cool pendant rest just above her shirts neckline.

He moved her hair back where it had been and left his hands on both of her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs in a comforting motion.

"Back where it belongs." He whispered in her ear before gently placing a quick kiss on her temple.

"Everything is where they belong." She turned to face him with a large, relaxed smile pulling at her lips. They both heard the silent double meaning to her words. It had been her own way of telling him that was wasn't going anywhere.

~~~/

That's really the best I can do with about 7 hours of sleep in total this whole week :P but I had the idea of Emily finding an old box and it all just kinda went from there :P So after the season 4 finally who else was reminded of Stephen in the season 2 finally when Emily walked backwards into the anomaly? Anyways, tell me what you think :)


End file.
